


Пепел

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BAU family, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Zugzwang, Psychological Trauma, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Говорят, всё проходит, кроме одиночества.
Relationships: implied Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Пепел

Говорят, всё проходит, кроме одиночества.

Спенсер с этим согласен. Он переживает все стадии принятия без особых трудностей, о чём ему подбадривающе сообщает его психотерапевт на одной из вечерних встреч. Спенсер лишь пожимает плечами и невпопад благодарит. Не то, чтобы ему хочется открываться перед чужим человеком – так нужно.

Спустя две недели после _того дня_ он выгребает из карманов мелочь, и до последнего цента тратит всё на безвкусный кофе. Спенсер идёт по переполненным улицам города и с удивлением понимает, что ноги раз за разом ведут его знакомым маршрутом к телефонной будке. Он стоит в ней несколько минут, скользя пальцами по потёртым кнопкам и монетоприёмнику, а затем вешает трубку и уходит прочь. 

Зачем звонить, если на том конце провода ему снова ответит тишина?

Несколько раз его сердце замирает, когда он видит на противоположной стороне дороги или в кафе копну кудрявых каштановых волос. Спенсер заставляет себя идти дальше и не поднимать головы, даже когда начинается ливень. Почему никто из великих писателей ещё ни разу не сказал, что стук капель об асфальт напоминает звон гильзы, падающей на пол?

Спустя три недели Спенсер начинает ненавидеть собственную команду, и это уже плохо. Какая-то часть сознания настойчиво твердит ему, что они сделали всё, что могли — в сто раз больше, чем другие бы на их месте. И всё же, глядя на них, беззаботных и полных жизни, Спенсер не может сдержать пожирающий его гнев. Если он и все остальные вокруг него заслуживают продолжать дышать, продолжать смеяться и болтать о ерунде, то почему Мэйв — самая чистая и самая беззащитная из всех — должна лежать под гробовой доской на пустынном кладбище? Конечно, Спенсер ни разу не высказывает ничего из этого напрямую, но вокруг него сооружается невидимый ореол, переступая который люди оказываются в зоне риска. Никто не осмеливается заговорить с ним — даже Гарсия, ежедневно таскавшая ему корзинки с орехами и фруктами. 

И Спенсера это полностью устраивает.

На приёме у психотерапевта он всё же срывается, когда тот осторожно советует ему выбросить все письма Мэйв, чтобы это помогло ему двигаться дальше. Спенсер хлопает дверью кабинета и твёрдо решает больше ни за что сюда не возвращаться. Если для того, чтобы ему стало лучше, он должен будет распрощаться с последним ценным, что осталось в его жизни, то Спенсер вовсе не против замереть в этой точке времени и пространства.

Спустя два месяца Спенсер осознаёт, что не может смотреть на фотографии убитых женщин. Когда они с Алекс приезжают на место очередного преступления, его воротит от запаха сырости и земли, от вида гниющих листьев, окрашенных багряной кровью. Спенсер думает о том, что будь он осторожнее, умнее, быстрее, сообразительнее — Мэйв была бы жива. Возможно, он бы справился с Дайен в одиночку, если бы в тот день не дал панике руководить собой. Каждое утро, идя на работу, он проверяет почтовый ящик, в котором оказываются только счета и газеты. «Пожалуйста, — думает Спенсер. — Пожалуйста, пусть мне придёт хотя бы ещё одно письмо. Ведь такое бывает, правда? Почтальоны могут забыть занести его, потерять или оставить на дне сумки. Пожалуйста, всего одно письмо — и мне точно станет легче».

В том, что письмо так и не приходит, он видит своеобразную логику Вселенной — значит, легче и не должно быть. Эта мысль прочно закрепляется в его голове, и Спенсер полностью уходит в себя. Конечно, команда это замечает, и каждый старается вытянуть его своими силами. Джей-Джей приглашает на семейный ужин, как лезвием режа его словами о том, что Генри очень соскучился. Спенсер соглашается — не потому, что хочет прийти, а потому что мальчик заслужил хоть иногда видеть своего крёстного. Когда Генри, укрытый до подбородка одеялом с Человеком-Пауком, просит его почитать что-нибудь из «Шерлока Холмса», руки Спенсера начинают дрожать, как паутинка на ветру. Он просит у Генри прощения, говоря, что очень устал, и спешно покидает дом Джей-Джей, не желая никого видеть. Спенсеру хватает сил дойти до машины и упасть в водительское кресло, прежде чем скорбь — чёрная горькая скорбь — накрывает его с головой. Сухие рыдания не могут заглушить ни ткань кардигана, ни холодная ладонь, в которую он отчаянно впивается зубами. Он подъезжает к дому Мэйв, адрес которого нашёл днями ранее, пока Гарсия была на совещании, и проводит в машине всю ночь, думая о том, как прекрасно было бы хоть раз проводить её домой.

Спенсер берёт себе несколько дней отгулов, но это приводит к тому, что уже на второй день вынужденных выходных он появляется на пороге кабинета Хотча в девять вечера и просит дать ему хоть какую-нибудь работу, лишь бы не сидеть наедине с пожирающими его разум мыслями. От чересчур понимающего взгляда ему хочется схватить одну из статуэток и бросить в стену, но Спенсер сдерживает себя — если он выплеснет остатки энергии на такую глупость, то просто свалится на пол без сил.

В один из дней Морган говорит, что Спенсер медленно сводит себя в могилу и почти со злостью (или это только так кажется) встряхивает его за плечи, но Спенсер лишь скользит по нему равнодушным взглядом и тихо просит отпустить. Он не уверен, какой смысл вкладывает в эти слова.

Последней пробует Алекс. Она всё ещё чувствует себя неловко, не до конца привыкнув к своим коллегам, но вид на глазах худеющего и тускнеющего Спенсера заставляет её говорить даже о том, о чём она не собиралась. Они сидят за напряжённой шахматной партией, когда впервые за много лет Алекс произносит имя Итана. Спенсер не поднимает на неё глаз, но она знает, что он очень внимательно её слушает. Алекс не убеждает и не просит одуматься, она просто рассказывает свою историю о своей потере так, будто Спенсер сам её об этом попросил. За этой партией следует вторая, третья, десятая. Когда чёрный король в который раз оказывается в ловушке, Алекс видит на губах Спенсера слабую тень улыбки и понимает, что тот всё это время, как настоящий гроссмейстер, вёл две партии параллельно — и в обеих вышел победителем.

Письма, перевязанные шёлковой лентой, отправляются в коробочку из красного дерева, «Повествование Джона Смита» – на центральную полку. На рабочем столе в гостиной всё чаще начинает появляться папка с материалами для будущей диссертации, а на компьютере в офисе каждый день красуются новые стикеры с надписями вроде «Так держать!», приклеенные заботливой рукой. Спенсера перестают мучить кошмары — по крайней мере, с утра он уже не может их вспомнить.

Когда вся команда собирается у Гарсии, чтобы помянуть своих близких, Спенсер ставит фотографию Мэйв — единственную, что у него была, — рядом с фотографиями Хейли, родителей Гарсии, жены Росси, отца Моргана, сестры Джей-Джей и, как теперь уже ему известно, сына Алекс. Он улыбается, когда Гарсия со слезами на глазах говорит проникновенный тост, и позволяет звону бокалов наполнить разум желанной пустотой.

Однако, закрывая ночью глаза, Спенсер видит перед собой не украшенный бумажными фонариками дом и не улыбки своих друзей, а тонкие неровные строчки.

 _«Здравствуйте, доктор Рид! Я ознакомилась с Вашей проблемой и могу заранее Вас успокоить — у меня есть одна идея, которая, очень вероятно, может сработать...»_  
  
Говорят, всё проходит, кроме одиночества.

И Спенсер с этим согласен.


End file.
